Goku turns into Kakarot
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: reposted A long time ago Goku lost all of his memories about his race. It has remained dormant until now. Goku unwillingly has been changing back to his old self. What will happen to the earth when its greatest fighter turns against his home? Please read
1. Default Chapter

Goku turns into Kakarot

A long time ago Goku lost all of his memories about his race. It has remained dormant until now. Goku unwillingly has been changing back to his old self. What will happen to the earth when its greatest fighter turns against his home? Will it survive and what can the Z Warriors along with a few old enemies do to stop the Earth and the rest of the universe from being wiped from existence? Read and find out.

The Earth had years of peace thanks to Goku. No enemy in the world could stop him once his transforms into ssj4 however this almost invincible power may lead to the downfall of all of the earth.

Goku had finally regained his adult form, which made Chi-chi very happy.

However this couldn't stop the Son family from having it's own problems.

Goten was no longer the immature teen he once was. He had finally settled down, with Bra. BIG SHOCK THERE. There were no children yet but Goten didn't want to rush it. He was still scared that Vegeta would kill him or something. That didn't let that stop him, he was still as interment with Bra.

Chi-chi had gotten up pretty late. Everyone had beaten her to the kitchen waiting for a bit to eat. She came into the kitchen not so surprised to see her two sons and her grand daughter sitting at the table ready to pounce. Pan had mated with Trunks a while back. She like her uncle Goten couldn't help but come back to the house to get a good meal.

" Well good morning grandma Chi-chi." Pan said cheerfully.

" Morning Pan. How is my favorite grandchild?" " Ok I guess."

" Why are you do gummy? Trunks treating you ok?"

" Oh no everything's fine. I guess I'm a bit bored. That's all."

" You Saiyans never change. No matter what I tell do you keep wanting to fight. I guess that is something I will just have to deal with won't I?"

" I guess mom. Anyway what's for breakfast? I'm starving!" Gohan said.

" I SWARE YOUR LIKE YOUR DAD! ALL YOU THINK ABOUT IS FOOD!" Chi-chi screamed.

" Sorry mom. I can't help it." Gohan said. " I know. Speaking about can't helping it, where's your dad?"

" If I'm right dad went to Bulma's this morning. Don't ask me why. I don't have a clue why he might want to go there all of a sudden. I mean he could have waited until after breakfast for goodness sakes. I mean really. Oh well I guess more for me!" Goten said.

" Yep you're just like your dad. Anyway I guess I'll make your food and give Bulma a call."

" Ah I won't worry about dad mom I think he's just over there to get an early start on his sparing match with Vegeta." Gohan suggested.

" I guess your right Gohan. I worry to much."

Chi-chi walked away from the three Saiyans and started to slave over the oven. Making a smaller meal then usual since Goku wasn't there. She made it in record time and the Saiyans ate it in record time.

" Man that was sure good! Thanks mom." Gohan said.

" Ya mom, that was one of your greatest meals yet."

" Why thank you Goten. I'm glad you boys liked it."

The brother smiled and stared at the table. Pan was still eating.

" Man Pan, can you eat any more?" Goten joked.

" Don't start with me Uncle Goten."

" Oh ya. And what are you going to do if I do."

" Goten, don't push it. Don't get her angry." Gohan warned.

Goten hadn't heard his warning. " What if I do? What are you going to do?"

" I'll use my new techniques on you." Pan said.

" Oh I'm so scared." Goten teased.

" Cut this out, BOTH of you!" Chi-chi said.

" Ok." Goten said. Pan had just smiled.

" Well I guess I have to get a move on. See you later Grandma Chi-chi."

Pan said. She just flew out the door.

Chi-chi walked out of the kitchen toward the phone. The brothers followed their mother wondering where there father could be.

ring ring " Hello Bulma speaking"

" Hi Bulma, it's me Chi-chi. I was wondering if Goku was over there with you guys."

" I haven't seen him all day. Hold on I'll ask Vegeta if he's seen him."

Bulma put down the phone and went into the kitchen.

" Oh vegeta, there you are."

" Where else would I be woman? What do you want?"

" Did you see Goku today?"

" Ya I've seen Kakarot. Why who wants to know?"

" Chi-chi. She was concerned. So where is he know."

" Like I know. He could be anywhere. I don't care."

" Thanks." Bulma had returned to the phone. " Hey Chi-chi. Sorry I took so long. Vegeta said he was here earlier. But he's not here now."

" Do you know why he was there." Chi-chi asked.

" Hold on. I'll ask." Bulma turned toward the kitchen and yelled " Vegeta what was he doing when you saw him?"

" You don't need to yell. I'm right here. As for Kakarot he was looking for the dragon radar. I guess he was to make a wish."

" THE DRAGON RADAR! HE WAS LOOKING FOR THE DRAGON RADAR? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM WHEN HE GETS BACK!" Chi-chi's voice rang from the phone. Giving Bulma a headache.

" Give me that phone." He grabbed it from Bulma. " Listen you. What Kakarot does in his spare time is his own business. So stay out of his hair and mine for that matter." He said rudely giving the phone back to Bulma.

" Sorry for him Chi-chi. He still hasn't learned any manors. Anyway I guess he's in no real danger. He just is looking for the dragonballs. That shouldn't be too bad." 

" Ok thanks Bulma. Bye." She hung up the phone. Bulma looked at Vegeta with one of her nasty looks.

" What WOMAN!"

" Why would Goku be looking for the dragonballs anyway? You didn't kill anyone did you?"

" No I didn't but I could always be persuaded to." smirking.

" You never change. There won't be any of that. Just go find Goku."

" Why should I? Kakarot can take care of himself. He doesn't need to be watched like a little child."

" Just go. I just have a feeling. Please."

" Fine but there better be something in for it for me."

" Uh your just a stubborn ape! I guess I'll give you a little more fun in the bedroom to night. How's that?"

" I guess that will do. You better be ready to go when I get back." He said.

Then he just disappeared.

Bulma looked out the window. " _Goku I hope I'm not right. Come back soon Vegeta." _

Goku was out in the middle of a field. All seven dragonballs lay in front of him. Goku was smiling. Just then Vegeta arrived. " Kakarot what the heck are you doing? What's with the dragonballs?"

" I guess I'm going to try again. With my brother I mean. I might just get through to him yet."

" Ha! Raditz is very stubborn Kakarot. I don't think he will listen to you. But if you want to waste your time go right ahead, I won't stop you."

" Oh fine. You be like that. I guess then I won't wish back your father then."

" Since when have you cared about my father. You don't even know the man. So are you even going to bother."

" Well like I said I want to try to make amends and I thought I take a shot and well maybe meet a few people too. So I decided to wish back six Saiyans."

" Six? Your lucky that you know three. Where the hell do you get SIX!"

" Well I'll tell you. I'm wishing back Raditz, Turles, Nappa, your father, my father and your fathers advisor."

" How the hell do you know my father had an advisor?"

" Trunks told me." " I knew that brat would spill the beans."

" Beans? Where? Where are the beans?"

" Kakarot SHUT UP! There aren't any beans. Now make the stupid wish."

" Ok, ok stop rushing me." Goku turns his attention to the dragonballs.

" Eternal dragon by your name I summon you forth Shenron." Goku shouted. The sky turned black and a burst of light sprang forth from the dragonballs. That light formed the eternal dragon. " **speak now and I will make two of your wishes true." **The dragon said.

" Shenron I wish that the following people be sent to the check in station on Earth. They are Raditz, Turles, Nappa, King Vegeta… " Bardock and Zorn." Vegeta interrupted. Goku continued, " Bardock and Zorn."

" **As you wish. Your wish shall be granted." **

As if on cue the same six Saiyans that Goku named were sent to King Yama's place.

" What in the world?" Zorn said.

" How did we get back up here?" Raditz asked.

" Who really knows? I don't understand his logic behind all this but I hope he knows what he's doing." King Yama said.

The six Saiyans looked up. " What are you talking about? Who knows what he's doing?" Bardock asked.

" Your son…"

Bardock was surprised. " You mean Kakarot?"

" Father I don't see why this would have anything to do with Kakarot."

Back on Earth Goku was about to say his second wish. " Shenron I want you to bring those six people back to life."

" **As you wish. YOUR WISHES HAVE BEEN GRANTED. I MUST LEAVE NOW." **With that the eternal dragon dispersed.

In front of Goku stood Six figures.

" I never thought I would be back on this planet." Came Raditz's voice.

" You're not kidding. I thought after I fought Kakarot I was done, but here I am again." Turles said.

" Will it's nice to see you guys again." Goku said. Smiling at the group of Saiyans. When the smoke cleared they saw Goku and Vegeta standing there.

" Prince Vegeta?" Nappa questioned.

" Yes Nappa, its me." He said smirking as usual.

With that Nappa was so mad that he charged at Vegeta without thinking.

go figure Vegeta saw Nappa's attack miles away and easily dodged it.

" Nappa I know you're mad at me but please. If you want to fight with me I hope you can do better then that."

" Ah I'll get you!" Nappa yelled. Still trying to hit Vegeta. With no luck.

" I'd say that Nappa is totally out of his league." Raditz said, " Too bad he never learned when to give it up. He's done for. What a pity he just got wished back and now he's going to get himself killed again."

" Nah I don't think so." Goku said walking up to the group of Saiyans.

" What? You don't know what your taking about Kakarot." Raditz said.

" No I do know brother. Vegeta wouldn't hurt him. I know." Goku said.

Vegeta however was having the time of his life. He was pounding Nappa around.

" Well little brother what do you call that?"

" oops I guess I should but a end to that." Goku said as he instant transmissioned over to Vegeta stopping him from laying another blow.

" Come on Vegeta I think you showed him. No point continuing this. You'll guess end up killing him."

" Fine have it your way. Your lucky he was here." Vegeta walked off.

" Anyway why did you bring us back?" Zorn said.

" I kinda wanted to make amends and well try to having a working family so to speak."

" Like that's ever going to happen. Speaking of family where is that brat of yours?"

" Oh Gohan. He's back at the house. Well shall we get a move on."

" Forget it Kakarot. I'm not going into that house of yours with that crazy woman running around."

" What Chi-chi? Oh ya I see what you mean. She can be scary. But what do you got to worry about? She's not your wife."

" I know that! She's mad about you leaving her this morning. She probably thought that you got yourself killed again."

" Ya you should be one to talk. You die a number of times too."

" Can we get a move on it?" King Vegeta said.

" Father you haven't changed."

" Why do you put up with him?"

" The question should be HOW do I put up with him."

" Hey I'm not that bad!"

" Lets just go Kakarot!" Vegeta hissed.

" Ok already." So Goku instant transmissioned to his house.

" This is where you live Kakarot? Kinda small isn't it." Bardock said in amazement.

" I know it's not much but for us it's just fine."

" I wonder where those kids went off too." Goku said as he was walking up the front walk way. Then he got a sense of the boys power. " Oh so there in the back, uh. Ok." So he took to the air. Everyone followed. They landed in the back yard and saw two boys fighting. They had been too busy to notice the group of Saiyans standing there.

" I got you now big brother." Goten said.

" Oh ya. You think so. Sorry." Gohan said as he disappeared again.

" Hey Gohan that's not fair! I hate it when you do that." Goten shouted. He started to look around when he saw his dad standing there. " Oh hi daddy."

Gohan reappeared. " Oh what's up father?" Then he noticed the Saiyans standing next to his father. In a rage he powered up. Gohan's long hair swayed as his aura flared.

" Ah what are they doing here?" He said.

" Don't worry about them Gohan. They can't hurt anyone. Don't worry."

Raditz was surprised how much Gohan had changed over the years. The last time he had seen Gohan he had been no more then a crying child. Turles and Nappa were in a similar state. Knowing what he was like when they had last seen him.

" So my nephew I see you have control over that power of yours." Raditz said. Goku turned to his brother and smirked. " You've seen nothin yet. Go ahead Gohan. Show them."

" Ok dad. Here it comes." Gohan now was in his ssj4 form.

The reborn Saiyans were in complete shock. " That good enough for you Raditz?" Gohan said.

"…" Raditz couldn't think of anything to say.

" Nothing to say. I guess I surprised you then." Gohan went back to normal.

" By the way, dad, mom is still mad that you ran off this morning."

" Ya grandpa. She was really scary. Grandma Chi-chi was waving a frying pan around and she was yelling and all that."

" I guess I should have left a note." As he said this he did the famous Son Goku laugh, with the same old nervous rubbing of his hair.

" I wouldn't be laughing if I were you mister." Came a voice. It was Chi-chi.

" Uh oh. Your in trouble now Kakarot." Vegeta laughed.

" Thanks a lot." Goku didn't notice until now that Chi-chi had her secret weapon out. A needle!

" A NEEDLE! I HATE NEEDLES! Keep that thing way from me!" Goku screamed hiding behind Raditz.

" Kakarot you are truly a idiot."

" Just keep her away from me with that needle."

" Oh this is priceless. My little brother running away from a harmless needle. Hahahaha. I love it." Raditz laughed.

" Oh ya. You wouldn't be laughing if you got stabbed by one of those."

" GOKU I SWARE IF YOU DON'T GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW AN EXPLAIN ALL THIS IS WILL STAB YOU WITH THIS NEEDLE!" Chi-chi started yelling. Goku walked over very slowly. He didn't want to get stabbed by a needle so he told Chi-chi everything.

" You see that's why I ran off this morning. I didn't think you would freak out like this Chi-chi. I'm sorry."

" Why can't I stay mad at you? Ok Goku I'll forgive you this time. But I won't the next time. Understand?"

" Yes Chi-chi." " Good!" Chi-chi turned her attention to the group of Saiyans. " Oh and Goku. What ever you had planed with those guys, you can forget it! I won't take care of anymore of you monsters!" Chi-chi still wasn't over the whole Super Saiyan thing. She hated it when they would power up and break all of her stuff. (by the way Goku had broken about 3 more tables)

" But Chi-chi…" Goku started to say.

" I don't want to hear it. You take your Saiyan buddies and go somewhere else. It's bad enough I have to cook and clean for four of you. I don't have time to do it for ten of you. So forget it." Chi-chi said.

" So where are we going to be staying then?" King Vegeta asked turning to his son.

" Don't look at me. I don't have an idea. You can forget staying with me."


	2. At Bulma's house

**At Bulma's house.**

" WOMAN ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Vegeta shouted.

" What's wrong with them staying here?" Bulma asked.

" Ya dad. I'm sure it will be fun having them around the house. I guess I'll finally get to meet my grandfather." Mirai Trunks said.

" Your out of your mind. You don't even what to know what those low level baka's do when they're alone with me. Yuck. It's just the grossest thing in the world." Vegeta said cringing.

" What kind of things?" Mirai Trunks asked. He looked really confused.

" Your too young to understand it." He couldn't believe he was talking about this with him. It was something Saiyans kept to themselves.

" Oh I understand. I never knew you guys had the hots for my father!" Chibi Trunks shouted. Vegeta looked nervous as did Raditz and Nappa. King Vegeta didn't realize up till no he had two sons.

" Dad, you got to be kidding me!" Mirai Trunks said. Looking back at the Saiyans standing in front of him. He couldn't believe what Saiyans did that in their bedrooms.

" You mean you… GROSS! That has got to be the most disgusting thing I have ever heard." Bulma shouted.

" What did I miss?" Goku asked coming back with a hand full of food.

" No nothing. Just some unpleasant things like incest!" Bulma said.

" Incest? What's that?" Goku question. Everyone fell over anime style.

" You don't know? Gosh daddy. It's when people of the same sex or family relation had sex." Gohan explained.

" Oh so that's what that is. So why were you talking about it if it's so gross."

Goku had the most puzzled look on his face.

" I just found out that my husband had some lets just say bad contact with a few men." Bulma said trying to not make it sound so bad.

" I would have to say that was some of the worst days of my life." Vegeta admitted.

" But sire, you can't say you didn't enjoy it." Raditz said.

" Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. I'm not telling. Besides I have a mate now so those long nights we had are now over." Vegeta said. Bulma couldn't believe it.

" Anyway on a different subject. I guess you guys will be staying with me. I am going to set down the rules here. First of all I will not allow any of you to do anything sexual with my husband or anyone of my family. Second I expect you guys to behave yourselves and not cause any trouble. That includes…" Bulma said. Suddenly Goku interrupted.

" Sorry Bulma. As she was saying that includes killing anyone on this planet. If I find out that any of you had hurt any human on this planet you will have to answer to me, and let me tell you I am not lenient to those who break this rule. I will not hesitate to kill you." Goku said ending his speech.

" Why thank you Goku. Anyway you're free to go anywhere on the planet as long as you obey his rule you can stay on this world and in my house. Got it?"

" Ya we got it."

" Good. Now then I guess we are going to do a little something with your armor." Bulma said. The air smelled so bad it was like a pesticide. Goku and Vegeta were already dressed up for their big battle. Bulma noticed them walking out the door.

" Where do you think you two are going at this time of day?" Bulma asked.

" It's none of your business where we're going." Vegeta hissed.

" Fine be that way. I guess you guys won't be getting any dinner."

" Most likely. We are far behind our training. So we'll be out the rest of the day. I'll be back late. Don't save us any of your horrible cooking."

" My horrible cooking! Oh your going to get it when you get back!"

Vegeta didn't even hear Bulma. Goku and himself had already disappeared.


	3. Training time

Training Time 

Vegeta and Goku trained in an area far away from people to prevent a stray blast for killing of any innocent people. The training they went through day after day was extreme. They had to keep it up or they would become weak, which wasn't something Vegeta had on his mind. The two Saiyans were fighting at Super Saiyan 4. All of a sudden something started to snap inside of Goku.

" Ahhh! Something is attacking me." Goku screamed.

" What are you talking about? Hey, are you trying to make me sound stupid? Well let me tell you something Kakarot that isn't going to work. I am still going to pound you into a pulp." Vegeta laughed.

" No Vegeta! I'm being serious! Something is trying to get out." Goku was in such pain. Vegeta turned around and noticed.

" No it can't be." He paused for a moment and then remembered that Kakarot had lost himself when he was an infant. " Kakarot fight it! I know what that is.. just trust me on this one."

But it was too late. Goku wasn't Goku anymore. He was now Kakarot.

" Ah the air is so fresh. I have missed it for so long." Kakarot laughed. He turned to see Vegeta flying next to him. " Ah Prince Vegeta. It's nice to see you again."

" Where is Goku?" He asked. Vegeta was worried for the Goku's life for the first time.

" Goku you ask? He is no longer here. The fool that tried to keep me locked up inside of him is gone forever." Kakarot laughed evilly.

" Why do you care sire. He wasn't a true Saiyan. I am. I will extinguish the life on this planet and then we will move on. This planet is as good as dead."

Vegeta knew there would be a slim chance to get Goku back so he did the only thing he could think of doing. He sneaked up behind him and knocked him out. " Sorry about that Kakarot." Faster then you could blink and eye Vegeta disappeared. He arrived at his house and rushed in.

" Vegeta what happened!" Bulma asked panicky.

" I'll explain later." He walked over to the couch and set Goku down. Raditz and the other Saiyans were curious what was going on.

" Ok sire what just happened. You left like a hour ago and then you come back with Kakarot like this?" Raditz stated. He wasn't the only person in the room that thought that this was strange.

" I know this will sound a little strange but we have a major problem. How to say this.. well the one known as Goku is disappearing. The real Kakarot is trying to come back."

" WOAH! Wait one minute. So Vegeta what your saying is that Goku is dying? I don't get it. What are you talking about? I mean what REAL Kakarot are you talking about?" Bulma asked.

" I think before I explain any farther we should have Kakarot's brats come over. I believe they might want to hear this too." Vegeta suggested.

" I'll go call them right now." Bulma quickly went into the kitchen and called the Son house.

ring, ring " Hello the son residence Chi-chi speaking."

" Hey Chi-chi. Can you get Gohan for me? It's really important."

" Sure." She puts down the phone and starts yelling " GOHAN. TELOPHONE CALL. FOR YOU!"

" Geez mom anymore yelling like that and I'm going to go deaf. Who is it?"

" It's Bulma. She said it was important." Gohan picked up the phone.

" Hello Bulma. So what's going on? What's do important that you needed to talk to me?"

" Vegeta just got back with your father and…"

" Hey that great!" Gohan said.

" What's great?" Chi-chi asked.

" Vegeta just got back with dad."

" Finally. I sware when he gets home I'm going kill him."

"WOAH. Just a minute Gohan. There's more." Bulma's voice came from the phone.

" What?"

" We all just found out that some things wrong with him. Vegeta didn't get around to explaining yet. He wanted me to let you know so you can come over and hear about this. I have a feeling that Goku is dying, Gohan."

" That can't be." Gohan was on the verge of tears.

" What's the matter Gohan?" his mother asked trying to comfort him.

" They think dad's dying."

" No my sweet Goku. This can't be happening!" Chi-chi screamed over the phone.

Bulma now had an earache. " Chi-chi, why don't you and the boys come over here and you will hear the whole story."

" Fine, well be right there." Chi-chi hung up.

" Oh boy. this is going to be scary." Bulma said as she was coming back from the kitchen.

" So what did the brat have to say?" Vegeta asked.

" Chi-chi said they were going to be right over." Bulma sighed.

" Wait Chi-chi said!"

" Ya she heard. She's coming too." Bulma was a nervous wreck.

" I think it's only fair." The wind kicked up as Gohan, Goten and Chi-chi came rushing in. Chi-chi ran over to her husband and started to cry. Gohan and Goten sat down near Vegeta to listen to his explaining.

" As I was about to say. Goku is having an inner struggle between the one known as Goku and the real Kakarot. Kakarot wants to be freed from Goku's control to do what he was meant to do, destroy the Earth."

Gohan and Goten were in utter shock. " Is there a way of preventing it?" Goten asked.

" Afraid not. If there was I would be getting to work on it as we speak."

" Hold on Vegeta. I have a question. Why now? I mean this Kakarot person could have come out at any time so why now?" Gohan asked.

" Well kid I can't be too sure about why he choose this time to surface but I do believe it had something to do with your father's power level."

" Father's power level? What's that got to do with it." Gohan didn't understand.

" As you should know Gohan all Saiyans have to ability to transform into giant apes at the nights of a full moon. I believe that is when Kakarot is the most risk of changing into the real Kakarot. His mind isn't as strong when he is in his ssj4 stage. That form alters ones judgement and that is one reason he chooses this time to surface."

" Hold up. So your saying that Goku is changing into Kakarot? The one we thought he was going to be." Turles questioned.

" Afraid so. He will continue to attack Goku until he is no more." Vegeta turns to Gohan and Goten. " I'd say my good-byes if I were you."


	4. The Plan

**The plan**

The boys didn't understand why they would have to say goodbye to the one the loved. They believed there was a way to save him. But Vegeta knew that the only way to stop Kakarot from destroying the whole world was to kill him. Raditz and Vegeta were left alone with Goku as they discussed the situation.

" So sire what do you think we should do? I mean with Kakarot's high power I will be hard to keep him from destroying the planet."

" Yes your right Raditz. Kakarot is as strong as I am and if a power like ours is unleashed on the world it's all over. However, we still have a chance to prevent this from happening. But it will require a great sacrifice on Gohan's part."

Turles had just entered the room. " What are you talking about? You're not suggesting that the boy kill his father are you?" Turles knew just like Raditz and Vegeta that Gohan didn't have the heart to do it.

" Sire forgive me if I sound rude but are you out of your freaken mind? Gohan is like a saint he wouldn't kill a fly! There's no way in hell that he would even consider killing his own father." Raditz said.

" I don't see any other choice." Vegeta sighed. He didn't like the idea any better then the others but he knew what would happen if he didn't take this action.

" Forgive me but he's not like you. He didn't start killing when he was young so how can you be sure that he can do it now?" Raditz continued arguing.

" Raditz, listen. I know you are the boy's uncle and all but this is in his best interest, trust me on this." Vegeta insisted.

" How? The boy is not Saiyan. It's not going to help him any. He would die for his father."

" I would have to agree with Raditz on this one sire. Gohan may be part Saiyan but that will not help any. So what's the point?" Turles said.

" There is a point to all this I insure you. Kakarot turned good, correct. The Saiyan side of him is starting to take control. That same blood that flows in Kakarot's veins flows through Gohan's as well. What I'm saying is that if the boy doesn't learn how to control his evil side he will lose to it much like Kakarot is now."

" Ok let me see if I understand this. The evil desires of our race can cause Kakarot's family to turn evil. Is that right?" Raditz asked.

" Yes. You see Kakarot's family have never felt the thrill of killing. So if they do start to get the urge to kill they will not be able to control it…"

" Because they never killed before. I think I get it now." Turles said.

Vegeta looked over at him with one of the dirtiest looks. If looks could kill Turles would be dead. " Thank you. I could have said that."

" One thing though, why don't you take care of it? You have more then enough power to take Kakarot down. So why?"

" I said it would be better that way." Vegeta said angerly.

" So who is going to tell him?" Turles asked. looked very curious

Vegeta thought for a moment. " Well this person has got to break it to him carefully. I would do it but Gohan would have been too angry if I told him. I won't ask you to do it Raditz, because we already know he despises you and that fact wouldn't help him so I…" Vegeta was interrupted mid sentence.

" Sorry to disagree but I think I should tell the boy. I think it would be better that way. He might be able to see the truth better." Raditz suggested.

" Ok. Be careful. Turles could you call the boy." Turles nodded and walked over to the other room. Gohan was sitting next to Bardock who was trying to calm the others down.

" Uh Gohan can you come over here please?" Turles called.

" Sure. Bardock can you come with me?" Gohan asked as he stood up.

" Sure kid." A few minutes later Gohan walked in with his grandfather.

" So what's the decision sire?" Bardock asked. He was just as curious as Gohan to find out what Vegeta decided to do.

" You two better sit down."

" So what's going to happen to my dad?" Gohan asked.

"We were discussing this and we both thought it would be best that Kakarot be killed." Raditz said.

standing up suddenly " WHAT YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! Why?" Tears started to flow down Gohan's face.

" To be honest with you there is no other way. Kakarot can't be stopped any other why. However there is a catch."

" A catch? What kind of catch?" Bardock asked.

" Gohan you are going to have to kill him." Raditz started to cringe. He was expected a bad reaction and he got one.

" WHAT! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS! I CAN'T KILL MY OWN FATHER. I APPOLUTELY REFUSE TO DO IT. I CAN'T!" Gohan yelled just like his mother. scary thought

" Gohan's right sire. How can you expect him to do it?" Bardock abdicated.

" Bardock I know it sounds outrageous but it is in Gohan's best interest."

" MY BEST INTEREST? I AM GOING TO KILL MY OWN FATHER! HOW THE HELL IS THAT IN MY BEST INTEREST!" Gohan continued shouting.

" Gohan I know it's hard for you too take in but…" Vegeta started.

" HARD FOR ME TO TAKE IN? WHAT DO YOU EXPECT? HE'S MY DAD! THAT'S LIKE ASKING GOTEN TO KILL ME!"

" I'm glad you brought that up…" Raditz tried to say.

" OH WHAT YOU WANT MY BROTHER TO KILL ME TOO? FIGURES." Gohan thought that Vegeta and the others wanted him gone too.

" No nephew it's not like that." Raditz tried to explain.

" Don't call me that! What is it like then?" Gohan said. calmly

" Ok now that your calm I'll explain. As you know all Saiyans like to do is fight. That same desire drives us to kill. That is what is causing your father to change. The reason that your father is changing is because he never experienced this desire so it is starting to control him. By you killing your father you can prevent your own change. Understand Gohan?" Raditz said.

" Ya I do now. Sorry I blew my top." Gohan said.

" No problem kid. I understand. You and I are much more alike then you want to admit. But anyway can you do it kid?" Raditz asked.

Bardock looked over at his grandson wondering what he would say.

" I will do it. I have to. I don't like it, but it's what I got to do."


	5. Kakarot's time to fall

**Kakarot's time to fall**

A hour went by when Goku finally woke up again. " Where am I? What happened?"

" Well its about time you got up sleepy head." Bulma said.

" Bulma, where is everyone?" Goku said trying to sit up.

" They're here, waiting for you to get up." Bulma started to walk out of the room. She felt bad for Goku. He had no idea that soon his son would have to kill him. Goku got out of bed and walked into the other room with Bulma.

" Hey, grandpa Goku! So you finally woke up." Pan said jumping into Goku.

" Hey Pan. I'm sorry if I worried you." Goku said. Then he noticed Gohan, Goten and Chi-chi. They looked a bit sad. " Hey why the gloomy faces? Who died?"

" No one dad. We were worried that we lost you that's all." Goten said.

" Oh. I see. I thought you were upset that someone died or something."

" Hey Vegeta would it be ok if I take dad home?" Gohan asked.

" Sure kid. Go right ahead." Vegeta said.

Gohan, Goten, Chi-chi, and Goku flew back to their house. The Saiyans were all wondering when Gohan would complete the plan. They didn't even knew if Gohan would be able to kill his own father, but they would soon find out. " Hey Vegeta do you think that Gohan will be able to do this?"

Raditz asked.

" I don't know. We'll find out soon enough." Vegeta said looking out the window

Son House 

Gohan and the others had gotten back home. Gohan knew what he had to do. He didn't want to but he had too. Goten however didn't know that this was going on but he would soon learn about it. The Son's world would never be the same after this day. Goku was looking at his son. " Hey Gohan you want to spare with me?"

" Sure dad. I'd love too." Gohan got up from where he was sitting and followed his dad outside of the house. The two Saiyans squared off outside of the town for a number of reasons. The first and foremost was the fact that Goku didn't want any stray attacks destroy the place. Gohan wanted to go there so he could kill his father without his younger brother finding out about it. The two Saiyans powered up to their ssj4 stages and started to spare. It was quite competitive even playful. However thing then turned for the worst. Goku had once again turned into Kakarot.

" Ah it feels so good. It's a shame really but this planet must be destroyed." He said.

" Not if I have anything to say about it!" Gohan shouted. Kakarot started to laugh.

" Do you really think you can stop me kid. I don't think so, but It's your own grave."

Kakarot didn't recognize Gohan to be his son and vise versa. Then everything happened according to Vegeta's plan. Gohan had slain his father.

It was an instant kill. Gohan had blood on his hands. He was so horror struck that he was going to plan the unthinkable. However Gohan thought he could wait. He decided to bring his father's body back to the house. In the process lie to his mother and younger brother.

**The Son House **

" Gohan what happened!" Chi-chi screamed.

" A evil monster killed father. He was very strong. I destroyed the monster though. I'm sorry I couldn't do a thing. I was held back by a weird energy in the process I saw the monster kill father." Gohan lied.

" Hey big brother. You got blood on your hands." Goten said.

" I know. It came from the monster. If you guys would excuse me, I have to talk to Vegeta." Gohan instant transmissioned away. He left his mother crying over Goku. Goten wanted to learn more so he went after his brother.


	6. Gohan wants to die

**Gohan wants to die?**

Gohan flew off to a remote area of the planet hoping to be alone. That desire wouldn't be granted. His younger brother was right behind him.

" Big brother… is there something you still haven't told me? You seem troubled by something." starring at the blood on Gohan's hands

Gohan was silent for a moment then spoke. " You know I wouldn't lie to you, but Goten I did. Remember how I told you how dad died, well that's not true." paused " I… I was the one who killed dad." Gohan said. He look on his face showed sadness. Gohan was waiting for his brother to say something.

" WHY? Why did you do that?" Goten shouted.

" I'll tell you everything. We both know that dad was changing in Kakarot. Well anyway Vegeta came up to me and told me that I had to do it to protect the planet and myself. But… but I don't believe that anymore. It won't help the Earth at all. Now that dad's gone, the planet is at an even greater danger then it was originally." Gohan said.

" Why do you say that?" Goten was really confused.

" I am afraid even though I did get the taste of what it feels like to kill I will start to enjoy it instead of trying to stop it. I don't think I have a choice. I have to do it now before things get dangerous."

Goten started at his brother. Gohan went into his pocket and pulled out a capsule. He opened it and a sword appeared. Goten looked nervous now. Then he realized what his brother was going to do with that sword. He was going to kill himself!

" Gohan don't!" Goten yelled.

" I don't see another way around this little brother. I have to do this to protect the planet. I would never ask you to do it. You don't have the stomach for it. This is the way things have to be. With me out of the way the Earth will be safe. No one from the Son family will change like dad did. Things will be like normal."

" No things won't be alright. I still need you, Pan still needs you and most importantly the EARTH needs you. The Earth might survive with out you. You can't throw your life away like this." Goten insisted.

Gohan was still on his knees with the sword ready to go threw him. It was like Gohan wasn't listening to what his brother was saying.

" It doesn't matter Goten. The Earth will be fine without me. Pan still has Trunks, Videl, our mother, all our friends and you to comfort her. She will be fine on her own. Goten let me tell you something. I learned to live without dad when he left when we fought Cell. I felt the same why you feel now. I thought I couldn't live without him but I did for 7 years. You can do it too Goten. You have to be strong. I'm sorry that it had to end like this Goten. I wish things could have been better. Farewell brother."

Gohan was about to jab the sword into himself when suddenly someone took it away from him. It was Mirai Trunks!

" Gohan what the heck are you thinking? Ending your life won't help anybody. I should know. I have been through much worse. I survived, I lasted through it all. I lost my mom, my whole life in my world. I can't believe this Gohan. It's not like you. Just put it down."

Gohan dropped the sword and started to cry. " I am such a fool. Why did I think ending my own life would change anything? Your right Trunks I was wrong to think to do such a thing."

" It's ok Gohan. But we both know that we can fix what has been done."

" Yes I know. We can restore dad with the dragonballs. But I have to admit Gohan it was brave of you to do what you did. I know I won't have had the courage to do the same thing."

" Ya me too." Goten said.

" Lets go. We have some dragonballs to look for!" Gohan said.

They all cheered and took of to get the dragon radar from Bulma


	7. Goku returns from the dead

Goku returns from the dead!

The brothers return to capsule corp. Raditz and the others noticed that Gohan didn't look upset or anything. He looked happy.

" For a person who just killed his father you seem pretty happy." Raditz commented.

" He's not gone for good you know." Gohan said.

" No. I know where you're going with this Gohan. Forget it. It won't get us anywhere. We'll be back to where we started. It won't solve a thing." Vegeta insisted.

" No you're wrong Vegeta. There is a way around this. I have to be careful about how I say the wish that's all."

" I hope you know what your doing kid." Turles said.

" Don't you worry about it. I do know what I'm going. But anyway I came to get the dragon radar."

" You know where it is." Vegeta said. Gohan took off into the other room to get the dragon radar from the lab. All the Saiyans looked at Vegeta with a surprised expression.

" Prince Vegeta you can't be serious!" Nappa yelled.

" Are you questioning me? I would have thought you would have known better by now."

" No sire I'm not. It's just that it seems a little far out there."

" I hate to say it but I agree with bone head on this one." Raditz said.

" Hey who are you calling a bone head!" Nappa barked.

" Oh brother here we go again." Vegeta sighed.

" Will the two of you knock it off." Turles said.

" Ok Turles, knock what off?" Raditz said.

" Why is it every time you three get together you always end up fighting with each other?" Vegeta asked.

" I don't know. I guess it's a habit. Besides it's fun making them angry." Raditz said.

" It won't be fun when we send you to the next dimension."

" Ah! For peat sakes! SHUT UP!" King Vegeta yelled. He couldn't keep it in any longer. " Geez. I never thought four people could give me such a headache."

Goten started to laugh to himself. He got a scary look from the Saiyans in the room. Gohan came back with the radar.

" Well I hate to leave with such an interesting conversation going on but I have to get the dragonballs. Come on Goten." With that the brothers disappeared.

Time went by the boys had collected 5 of the dragonballs. The last two were at their house. What a great place to have them. With their mother around, well lets just say that could bring some problems.

" Now what Gohan? Mom is still home. How are we going to get the dragonballs out without her knowing?" Goten asked.

Gohan taught for a moment then said, " Goten why would we need to taking them without mom knowing? You make us sound like thieves or something."

" Oh ya oops sorry. I guess my mind is on something else."

" Ya like FOOD!"

Goten just stood there and laughed the famous Son laugh. Then the brothers walked in the house. Gohan walked up stairs to get the dragonballs from his and Goten's rooms. As luck would have it Chi-chi was near their rooms.

" _Oh great now what am I going to do? How the heck am I going to pull this one off? Think Gohan think." _Gohan looked around for the answer. Then it hit him. He was acting like his brother again. " _Geez Gohan. We're not after food this time. Mom can know, right? Ok here goes." _Gohan walked by his mother.

" Oh Gohan, I'm so happy to see you." Chi-chi said. crying The hall was soaked. Not only with blood but my tears.

" Uh mom I know your upset and all but I can get dad back."

" This is coming from my son the one who KILLED his own father!" Chi-chi screamed.

" _Oh no! How did she know?" _ Gohan knew he was in trouble now.

" _Oh great here it comes." _Gohan was waiting for his mother to do something but nothing happened.

" Gohan I'm very disappointed in you."

" I know mom. If you want me gone I understand. I'll never come back again. I'll leave Earth after I bring dad back from the dead."

" Gohan I'm not asking you to leave. Your mine son too, I know you won't have done what you did if you didn't have a good reason. Lucky for you mister Bulma told me everything."

Gohan was relieved now. " So if you wouldn't mind. I got to get the last to balls." Chi-chi nodded. Gohan went into the room, got the balls and went out with his brother. He placed the balls on the ground and summoned the dragon.

" **Who has summoned me?" **The dragon said.

" I have." Gohan said.

" **Speak now and I will make two of your wishes true." **

Gohan thought how to fraise this wish. "Shenron I want you to bring my dad Goku back to life."

" **Your wish shall be granted." **

Inside the house Goku woke up. Chi-chi was so happy. " Thank god! Your alive." Goku looked up looking very confused. Then Goku noticed the sky was black. He went outside and sure enough the dragon was there. Gohan was happy. Then he thought about how he should fraise the second wish.

" **Name your second wish."  
**

" Shenron please make it so that Kakarot can't return to my dad's body again."

" **As you wish. Your wish has been granted. I must go now." **With that the dragonballs dispersed.

" So Gohan what did I miss?"

" You missed a lot dad. I'll tell you about it later. But for now lets get back to where we left off."

" Sure."

**The End **

Well everyone? How was this story? Pretty good? Let me hear your thoughts. Please review.

trunks and goten


End file.
